<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing's gonna hurt you baby by respiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118682">nothing's gonna hurt you baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/respiro/pseuds/respiro'>respiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/respiro/pseuds/respiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nieustraszony przywódca nie boi się niczego... prawda?<br/>czyli: markus boi się burzy, a connor próbuje temu zaradzić</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing's gonna hurt you baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor podziwiał Markusa. Podziwiał jego ruchy, mimikę, słodki głos i charyzmę i urok, którym oczarował zarówno androidy i ludzi. Podziwiał to jak z pewnością w oczach przemawiał do zagubionego tłumu, pocieszał z miłością, dotykał z wrażliwością.</p><p>Markus też wydawał się podziwiać Connora. Za zimną krew, bezpośredniość, a jednocześnie wyczucie, dziwną intuicję. Markus mówił, że Connor również posiada urok. To jak trzymał jego dłoń w swojej, jak obaj czuli gładki plastik w palcach i to jak po ich schowanych w pół mroku twarzach przepływał ogrom emocji, sprawiło, że chciał mu uwierzyć. Wydawało się, że tak powinno być - w końcu Markus w to wierzył.</p><p>Podziwiali siebie, ale Connor nie był pewny dlaczego podziwiać akurat jego. Markus był jedynym z duetu, którego warto podziwiać. Nieustraszony przywódca. Przywódca z empatią, miękkim spojrzeniem i otwartym umysłem. Pasterz, za którym przestraszone, zgubione owieczki nie boją się podążać.</p><p>Oh, Connor zdecydowanie podziwiał Markusa.</p><p>Kople deszczu dudniły niespokojnie o dach starego kościoła i zniszczone miraże, tworząc nierówny rytm. Panowała kompletna cisza, przerywana jedynie ciężkimi grzmotami i świstami wiatru, zachaczającego o drzewa i budynki. Kaplica była opustoszała, ciemna i duszna, raz po raz rozświetlana przez błyskawice i diodę szatyna. Wysoki sufit przeciekał, wypełniając świątynię głuchymi plaskami. Było w niej spokojnie, a jednak z tyłu głowy pozostawało poczucie niepokoju i niepewności.</p><p>Connor był tu raz, tuż przed samobójczą misją w głąb wieży CyberLife, ale teraz, kiedy budynek pozostawiony zostało całkowicie opustoszały, bez śladu obecności setek androidów, echo jego kroków i szuranie łapek myszy po kamiennej posadzce sprawiały, że nie poznawał go już więcej. </p><p>Nie chciał tu być, ale ten stary kościół był miejscem, w którym mógł spodziewać się Markusa. </p><p>Szary gryzoń przebiegł mu tuż przed nogami i zniknął w szczelinie między konfesjonałem a ścianą. Android podążył za nim wzrokiem i kiedy podniósł go nieco wyżej, dostrzegł drzwi z ciemnego drewna, stare i spróchniałe od wilgoci i starości, dębowe, pełne drzazg, z urwaną klamką, lekko uchylone. </p><p>Starał się poruszać jak najciszej po marmurowej podłodze, a grzmoty i deszcz skutecznie zagłuszały każdy jego krok. Nie chciał zdradzać swojej obecności.</p><p>Uchylił ciężkie drzwi, które momentalnie wydały z siebie bolesny dla uszu jęk. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ciemnej niż w katedrze. Było ciszej, jakby nagle naciągnął na głowę czapkę czy słuchawki. Co jakiś czas kropelka wody skapywała na posadzkę z satysfakcjonującym dźwiękiem. Nie było w nim dużo mebli - stół, trzy krzesła i fortepian w rogu. Małe okienko na ścianie po lewej. </p><p>Wyglądało na to, jakby nikt nie był tu od lat. Teraz był Connor i skulona postać pod ścianą. Skulona postać pod ścianą, która nie powinna być Markusem, a jednak nim była. Dioda zabiła szkarłatem, kiedy dostrzegł scenę pod jego nogami. </p><p>- Markus... - nie kontrolował zmartwienia we własnym głosie, tak samo jak nie kontrolował zatroskanego spojrzenia i dłoni na ramieniu nieustraszonego przywódcy, który nie był już nieustraszony. Nie kontrolował swoich członków, gdy przyciągnęły do jego klatki piersiowej Markusa. Nie był androidem opiekunem, ale intuicja, dziwna intuicja jak mawiał Manfred, podpowiadała mu co robić. Kciukiem tworzyć małe kółeczka na jego plecach i palcami prawej dłoni głaskać go po głowie.</p><p>- Connor, nie chciałem, żebyś tu przychodził. - nęcąca nuta w głosie heterochromika zniknęła, zostawiając po sobie jedynie mdły ton, wstyd i zażenowanie. Ukrył twarz w ciemnościach, przekręcając ją w bok. Connor nie rozumiał dlaczego - czy to nie właśnie Markus mówił o nieukrywaniu emocji? </p><p>Analizował zachowanie androida, nie wiedząc jak je interpretować. Nieustraszony przywódca nie był tak nieustraszony, jak się mu wydawało. Nieustraszony przywódca bał się, choć Connor nie doszedł jeszcze czego. Nieustraszony przywódca pocieszał i był oparciem, a teraz to on go potrzebował. Nie znał go z tej strony - Manfred zawsze ze skupionym spojrzeniem, szerokim uśmiechem i otwartymi ramionami podążał przez życie, zabierając ze sobą przestraszone androidy. Teraz uśmiech zniknął, ramiona skuliły się, uwydatniając łopatki. </p><p>Grzmot rozniósł się echem po czterech ścianach, a w parze z piorunem przeszywające indygo nieba, które gwałtownie rozświetliło zakrystię i lico lidera defektów, mokre od imitacji łez, sprawił, że ten zgiął nogi w kolanach, przyciągając je do klatki piersiowej.  </p><p>Czasu było coraz mniej, Connor musiał myśleć.</p><p>- Markus, opowiedz mi co się stało, - spytał najdelikatniej jak potrafił. Nie wiedział jak podejść do sprawy - jak do podejrzanego w sali przesłuchań czy jak do kochanka. - proszę?</p><p>- Nieustraszony przywódca, pamiętasz Connor? - szatyn odsunął się subtelnie, by pozwolić Markusowi unieść czoło. - Nieustraszony przywódca nie boi się niczego... prawda?</p><p>- Gdybyś się nie bał, nie byłoby rewolucji, nie byłoby wolności, ulgi, radości, nie byłoby nas, nie byłoby mnie. Twój strach doprowadził nas tutaj, Markus. Żaden android nie powinien wyrzekać się strachu - Ty nas tego nauczyłeś, więc dlaczego teraz wyrzekasz się swojego? - nie był pewny, czy obrał odpowiednią ścieżkę, ale dłoń Manfreda na jego własnej i oczy odzyskujące dawne mądre iskierki, upewniały go w tym przekonaniu.</p><p>- To głupie, Connor. Nie powinienem bać się czegoś takiego jak mały deszczyk i kilka głośniejszych dźwięków. - ponownie spuścił głowę. - To... jest naprawdę głupie.</p><p>- Markus, - zaczął stanowczo, ale nie głośniej niż wcześniej. - powiedz mi proszę, dlaczego?</p><p>- Nie rozumiesz. Ty nigdy niczego się nie boisz. Cholera, byłeś gotowy umrzeć tam w wieży dla naszych ludzi! Zawsze jesteś-</p><p>- Bałem się. Bałem się, że możecie umrzeć - Ty, Simon, Josh i North, że nie zdążę na czas, że nie zobaczę już porucznika i Sumo. Bałem się, że ja mogę umrzeć. - przerwał mu, ściskając mocno rękę lidera. Oplótł palcami te Markusa, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Chciał dodać mu odwagi, pewności, że nie jest jedynym, który może się bać. Tak samo tysiące na tym świecie - nieważne czy przywódca rewolucji czy sprzedawca farb.  - Teraz też się boję, że okaże się, że wcale cię nie ma, a ja ciągle jestem tylko maszyną. Markus, boję się o ciebie. </p><p>Wydawało się, że słowa podziałały, bo Markus odetchnął głęboko, choć wcale nie musiał. Connor nie był doświadczony w odczytywaniu emocji, ale z tego co mówił mu Anderson "tak właśnie wyglądają zakochani, durniu! Rozumiem, że żyjesz dopiero od kilku miesięcy, ale, do cholery, nie mów mi, że tego nie widzisz!". Dwukolorowe ślepia wyrażały czystą wdzięczność, tak szczerą, choć szatyn nie zrobił przecież aż tak wiele.</p><p>Nie dostrzegł jak paliczki Manfreda tracą matowy odcień, zamieniając ciemną, ludzką skórę w gładki, lśniący plastik. </p><p>- Mogę?</p><p>- Proszę.</p><p>Dotyk był intymny, choć w żadnym stopniu erotyczny. Zmysłowy, ale nie sensualny. Nie było to już delikatne pacnięcie w głowę od Hanka, kuksaniec w bok od North czy szturchnięcie ramieniem od Josha. Nie, było to coś osobistego, coś z czym nie obnosili się na co dzień. Zmrużyli powieki i wtedy Connor zobaczył to wszystko. Carla Manfreda, Leo Manfreda, łzy na policzkach. Burzową noc, ulewę gorszą niż ta obecna. Androidy - mnóstwo androidów - martwe, konające, szukające ukojenia, przerażone, zdezorientowane. Wiadomości o uszkodzonych i brakujących biokomponentach. I ten głuchy dźwięk jęków, trzasków i grzmotów. </p><p>- Jesteś prototypem RK200, prawda? Umiesz grać na fortepianie? - wstał, otrzepał spodnie z brudu i pajęczyn i wyciągnął dłoń ku androidowi, zachęcając do tego samego.</p><p>- Umiem. - wydawał się zamieszany pytaniem, choć chwycił dłoń, wstając z zimnej podłogi.</p><p>- Zgrasz coś dla mnie? - szatyn posłał w jego stronę czuły, łagodny uśmiech. Musiał odwrócić czymś uwagę Manfreda od przykrych wspomnień i traumy, jaką ze sobą przyniosły. Był pewny, że się zgodzi. Widział przecież to, z jakim uczuciem spoglądał na instrument.</p><p>Zasiedli na drewnianym stołku, raczej niewygodnym jak na ludzkie standardy, stykając się ze sobą ramionami i kolanami. Szczupłe palce Markusa spoczęły na żółtych od starości i szarych od kurzu klawiszach, chociaż nie nacisnął na żadnego z nich. Deszcz coraz mocniej dudnił w cienkie okiennice i nie zanosiło się na to, aby przestał. Connor nie wiedział, dlaczego czekają, ale czuł w przewodach narastające napięcie. Chciał usłyszeć melodię płynącą z dłoni ukochanego.</p><p>Fortepian był rozstrojony, klawisze sztywne, słabo przymocowane. Skowyt nut opatulił ich, dając dziwne poczucie satysfakcji i rozluźnienia. Markus poruszał delikatnie opuszkami palców, wyciągając z instrumentu cichy lament. Muzyka nie zagłuszała szumu wiatru, plasków kropel wody o posadzkę, głośnych gromów, a tym bardziej myśli i pamięci, sprawiała, że czuli spokój, melancholię i zadumę. </p><p>Connor wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w sunące po kości słoniowej paliczki, nadgarstki płynnie sterujące ich ruchami. Nie był androidem opiekunem, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu co robić. Ułożyć blade dłonie tuż przy tych większych, ciemniejszych, poruszających się z gracją, o której on mógł tylko śnić. Naśladować ich ruchy, tworząc chaotyczną kompozycję. </p><p>Fortepian był rozstrojony, klawisze sztywne, słabo przymocowane, melodia którą tworzyli była nieidealna, nieperfekcyjna w każdym calu, nieułożona i niezorganizowana, bo Connor nie potrafił przecież grać, a uczucie, które płynęło przez muzykę nie było też perfekcyjne, idealne, ułożone, zorganizowane. Było pełne bałaganu, zawiłe i niechlujne. Dokładnie jak krople deszczu spływające po pękniętej szybie, woda skapująca z sufitu na kolano Markusa, rozbiegane spojrzenie i ich duet - tak pełen bałaganu, zawiły, niechlujny. </p><p>Coraz głośniejszy z każdą chwilą.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>